


"I Quit"

by KuroBakura



Category: Moonbeam City
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having enough of Dazzle's crap and feeling like there was nothing else he could do. Rad decided to do what he has been wanting to do for a while now. Rad finally quits his jobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Quit"

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

Pizzaz sat in her office, working on some paperwork for a case. Suddenly, she heard a huge thud outside of her office.

“What the hell?” Pizzaz said, getting up from her desk and quickly walking to her front door. When she opened it, every one in the front room was looking at Dazzle and Rad, who were standing up. It seems like that were having a spat.

“It's none of your damn b _usiness, Dazzle!” Rad said._

_“Rad, you should know me by now. Every thing_ _is_ _my business.” Dazzle said._

_“No, it is not. My phone conversation has nothing to do with you so please leave me alone!” Rad said back to him._

_“Apprently, you are making it my business now.” Dazzle._

“God damn it, Dazzle! Why do you always have to make it seem like I am part of your game?!” Rad said.

“What game?” Dazzle asked back.

“Do I look like an idiot to you?” Rad asked.

“Actually, yes. Yes, I do thnk you look like one.” Dazzle replied. Rad really wanted to smack Dazzle in the face right now but he had to control himself. Rad was starting to question himself about why he decided to stay at this job in the first place.

“You only do things if it benefits you. You do not give a fuck about any one else but yourself!” Rad retorted.

“I do care about people!” Dazzle said back.

“HA! I would believe you but you do not show this fact.” Rad said.

“Oh, really, Rad? You are just like me, then!” Dazzle said.

“I do care about people!” Rad said.

“I call bullshit. You only care about ONE person and that is not enough. Plus, why would does he like you any way? Must be blind or really stupid.” Dazzle said. Rad knew who Dazzle was talking about and began to get beyond angry. Rad was pissed off now...severly pissed off.

“HOW DARE YOU BRING _HIM_ INTO THIS, DAZZLE!” Rad shouted.

“Oh, I believe I just did. Poor Chrome. The man who could have any one in the world and ended up with a loser as a boyfriend.” Dazzle said. Rad was on the verge of takking his gun out of his holister and pinting at Dazzle.

“I AM NOT A LOSER!” Rad said.

“Oh, really? You're almost 30, heavy set and keep to yourself a lot of the time. Not to mention you wear makeup like a drag queen. You might as well wear a dress because you are a bitch, Rad.” Dazzle said.

“Chrome loves me for who I am! He does not want to date someone like the skinny bitches you fuck! He wants a person with a REAL body type.” Rad said.

“I did not know that people considered play dough as a body type.” Dazzle said. Rad had enough of him. He walked over Dazzle and looked him straight in the face.

“You can go fuck yourself, Dazzle Novak and if I hear you talk shit about Chrome again, I _WILL_ fuck you up.” Rad said. Dazzle leaned his face forward towards Rad.

“Face it, Rad, he deserves someone who is desperate for attention and a cry baby. He's most likely with you any way because he feels sorry for you.” Dazzle said. Rad suddenly broke down and tears began to stream down his face. Rad started to also think that Dazzle was right. Maybe Chrome was only dating him because he maybe he did feel sory for him.

“Dazzle!” Pizzaz suddenly said. Every one turned around to look at Pizzaz except for Rad, who covered his face as he began to cry even more. She walked over to them and looked at Dazzle, she was very angry at him.

“In my office. NOW.” Pizzaz said. Dazzle walked away and went into Pizzaz's office. Pizzaz looked over at Rad, who was not crying, but felt embarrassed and scared. Pizzaz walked over to Rad and her hand on his back.

“Rad, every thing is going to be alright.” Pizzaz said, trying to calm Rad down.

“No, Pizzaz, it will NOT be okay. As long as Dazzle is here, it will never get better.” Rad said, sobbing and sniffling. Pizzaz sighed.

“Rad, you need to just ignore him.” Pizzaz told him. He looked up at her, still crying with mascara and eyeliner running down his face.

“Do you think I have not tried that, Pizzaz? You think I want Dazzle to walk all over me and treated me like this?! You can only do so much before you get pushed the edge, Pizzaz. ...I am not going to stand here and let him do this to me or any one any more!” Rad said, to here, feeling more shitty than before.

“Rad, I have tried every thing I can do but Dazzle is not going to listen to me nor stop.” Pizzaz said. Rad suddenly walked over to his desk and gathered his thing and put it in his bag.

“Rad, what are you doing?” Pizzaz asked.

“What I should have done a long time ago.” Rad said, putting the last thing in his bag and then taking off his gun holister and badge. Heput them on the desk, grabbed his bag and looked at Pizzaz.

“I quit.” Rad said as he told and then head quickly towards the elevator door. As he was in the elevator, going down the garage, Rad leaned against the back of it and held himself as if he was giving himself a hug. He did not bring his car with him because he felt like walking to work today but now, he did not feel like walking home. When he got to the garage and stepped out of the elevator and walked over to a wall and took out his phone to call Chrome. Rad dialed his number and waited for Chrome to answer. After three rings, Chrome answered the phone.

“Hi, honey!” Chrome said. Rad broke down in to tears again.

“Rad, are you alright?!” Chrome asked, worried.

“Chrome, can you come pick me up, please? I will tell you when you get here.” Rad told him, through his sniffling.

“Of course, honey. I'll be there in 10 minutes.” Chrome said.

“Thank you so much.” Rad told his boyfriend.

“You're welcome, honey. Just take a breath and think happy thoughts. I'll be there as fast I can. I love you.” Chrome said.

“I love you, too, sweetheart. Again, thank you.” Rad said back.

“No problem. I am on my way. See you in a bit.” Chrome said. Both men said good bye and hung up their phones. Rad walked out of the garage and to the front of the station to wait for Chrome. 5 minutes later, Chrome drove up and stopped in front of Rad. Rad walked over to the car and got in on the front passanger's side. Chrome could tell something terrible happen. As soon as Rad got in the car and closed the door, he leaned back and sighed, still with tears rolling down his eyes. Chrome put his hand one of Rad's cheeks and rubbed it. Rad teared up more. He was so embarrassed.

“What happened, my love?” Chrome asked. Rad held Chrome's hand to his cheek.

“Dazzle degraded me in front of every one at the police station because I would not tell him about our conversation and I lost it. ...You must think I am weak now.” Rad told him.

“Nonsense! You are not weak at all, Rad. Plus, I would have done the same if I was in your shoes. What did he say or call you?” Chrome asked.

“He told me I was fat, an attention seeker, cry baby and a loser. And he is probably right!” Rad said suddenly bursting out in to tears. Chrome unbuckled his seatbelt and sat closer to Rad. He wrapped his arms around Rad and held him close.

“Oh, Rad. You are none of those things! You are an amazing person and very brave. Dazzle is an asshole and stupid. He also is a snake, bully and a liar. You are WAY better than him and always will be. Plus, you look gorgeous to me. Your body is beautiful and I love every inch of it and you, inside and out.” Chrome told him. Rad hugged him tighter.

“He also talked shit about our relationship to as well, Chrome.” Rad said.

“What did he say?” Chrome asked. Rad looked up, a bit more calm but still crying a bit.

“He said that you deserve a better guy than me and that you are only with me because you feel sorry for me.”Rad told him. Chrome kissed Rad's forehead and looked in to Rad's eyes.

“Rad, I am dating you because I love you and am in love with you. Dazzle is just a jealous bitch because he does not have what we got.” Chrome told him. Rad suddenly smiled.

“I love you, Chrome.” Rad told him. Chrome smiled.   
“I love you, too, my sweet, adorable man. Never let any one get you down, darling. I love you, support you in any thing you do and I will always be here for you. You are my world and my true love.” Chrome said to him, holding Rad's head against his forehead. They kissed and then they let go. Chrome moved back over to the driver's side and Rad adjusted himself. They put on their seatbelts on and Chrome turned the car on.

“By the way, what are you going to do after all of this?” Chrome asked.

“I quit my job before I came down here to call you. I am going to have to find another one soon but any job is better than dealing with that asshole all damn day.” Rad said.

“Take your time. I will help you out.” Chrome said.

“Chrome...you know how I fel about you doing that.” Rad said.

“I am not going to let you strave or be homeless, Rad. I can afford it, trust me.” Chrome told Rad. Rad sighed.

“Thank you, Chrome. I will find a way to pay you back somehow.” Rad said.

“You do not have to, Rad. I am not expecting any thing in return for this.” Chrome said.

“Awe, Chrome. You are the most amazing boyfriend in the world.” Rad said.

“That makes two of us then.” Chrome said, looking at Rad, who was looking at him. It took a few seconds for Rad to realize who he was talking about and giggled happily. Chrome smiled and looked back to the front of him once more.

“Hey, Rad, want to get soemthing to eat and then watch a movie at my house? We can watch any thing you want.” Chrome said.

“Sounds like a great way to turn this day around. Lunch and a movie with you.” Rad said.

“Same here with you.” Chrome said. Rad turned his head to look out the window, pulled out and began driving off the property.

 

Later that evening, Rad and Chrome were at Rad's house after Chrome drove him home. They kissed and then after they stopped, Chrome looked in to Rad's eyes.

“Remember, if you need me, call me any time. Day or night. If you any thing, just let me know. Do not be shy or nervous about it.” Chrome said.

“Thank you for the reassurance.” Rad said.

“You are welcome, my sweet.” Chrome said. When Chrome got to his car, he looked up at Rad as he was about to head in to his house.

“Rad?” Chrome piped up. Rad turned around to face him.

“Yeah?” Rad asked.

“Remeber what I told you earlier. I love you and do not let any one get to you or get you down. You are brave, sweet, caring, beautiful and firece.” Chrome said. Rad smiled. Suddenly, Chrome did a sasy finger snap and a quick wigle of the hips. Rad burst out laughing for several seconds and then looked at his boyfriend.

“I love you, you adorable bitch.” Rad said. Chrome laughed.

“I love you, too, darling.” Chrome replied.

“You're not a bitch, by the way.” Rad said.

“I know, baby. I know.” Chrome said. Both them calmed down and then smiled at each other.

“I really should get ready for bed. I will call you tomorrow.” Rad said.

“Alright, hon. Talk to you tomorrow. Good night, sweetie.” Chrome said.

“Night, honey.” Rad said. Rad went in to his house and Chrome got in to his car and went home to get ready for bed himself. Rad does not really know what lies ahead of him but all he knew is that he can only take this one day at a time. With Chrome by his side, being there for him through the bad and good times. Rad felt very lucky to have Chrome in his life. Dazzle was right about one thing, though, he _does_ care about Chrome and will do any thing to make him happy. Just like Chrome makes Rad feel. Happy and full of life. And that is what Chrome is to him.

 

_His boyfriend._

_His world._

_His life._

 

 

_**The End** _

 

 


End file.
